The SkyFall
by Silverrain84
Summary: 2 years after manga, SPOILERS! What happens wen Tsuna disappears one day, and everyone is left to wait, with so many unanswered questions Reborn will have to be left in the dark and wait for a sign from his lover, something he dose not like doing. Pairing R27, yaoi
1. Prolog

I don't own KHR or the characters

Edited and fixed by my friend

"Aghhh.. what a long day.." a boy with spiky caramel hair sighed as he walked down the street from school. Cold Autumn air swept past him, ruffling it gently. The setting sun bathed the sky in a stunning orange, the colour of which mirrored his flame. The boy, Tsunayoshi - also known as either Tsuna or Dame-Tsuna - stopped to look at the sunset just beyond the rooftops. It really _did_ look pretty; the sky was clear and cold, making the world seem utterly still and silent. After a few moments of staring at the endless orange sky, Tsuna started to walk again_._

_'It really does look like it...'_ he thought, feeling another sigh rise up in his throat. _'It's been so quiet lately...'_

"Well, I guess that's a good thing." he murmured out loud, sighing again; he really needed to stop that.

It had been about two and a half years since the arcobaleno and Checker Face ordeal happened and he had found a way to save them all and break the curse. Since then, however, nothing had really happened.

Well... not _nothing_, exactly. _Some_ stuff has happened, big stuff. There just wasn't any big mafia wars or fights to the death, or really any of the things that seemed to happen a lot back then. His past couple years had been eventful, especially the past few months. One of the things was watching Reborn grow up.

Watching the hitman go through growth spurts was definitely strange; seeing the trigger happy baby that was barely two feet before suddenly shoot up and _mature_ in such a short time was almost freaky and very scary for Tsuna. Before he could get used to the changes, he realized that he was now looking _up_ at his tutor, which was a very bizarre situation.

It had only taken him a year and a half to reach his original age, the first besides Lal. The other babies took a bit longer, the last time he saw any of them Mammon and Colonnello were on their last stretch. Nana, his mother, had taken it a little strangely, but accepted it altogether.

He had grown up a bit himself: now 16, he was a bit taller, yet still shortest of his friends. He had grown stronger with Reborn's still-constant training, and.. well, he had kinda fallen in love with his tutor.

Tsuna felt his cheeks flush a soft pink at the thought, thinking back to when he had first come to terms with his feeling for the hitman. It was when he discovered Checker Faces true motives for the boss watch battles, and that Reborn and the other arcobaleno would die. He couldn't even imagine what life would be like without Reborn, he outright refused, denied, would not accept that Reborn was going to die! He swore he would find a way, and that he did (thanks to Lambo's midnight drink).

After all of that he had a major sit down with his feelings, which was when he had confirmed to himself that he was in love with Reborn. It was strange thing to feel towards the hitman, and he quickly realized that looking into those big black eyes was an extremely hard thing to do, which it only got worse as Reborn started to get older.

Only 5 months ago was when his deepest secret had slipped out of his mouth in front of Reborn, but before Tsuna could go into full out panic mode and run for the hills, he was suddenly embraced by the hitman. After a few moment the raven-hair pulled away and teased him on how it was about time, tripping over his own words. He couldn't believe his ears, and before he could even question the hitman warm lips were pressed against his in a strong but soft manner that made him feel safe, the taste of espresso lingering on his lips. That was the beginning of their relationship. Reborn told him not to tell anyone right now, even though he wanted to, but Reborn thought it would be more fun to not tell anyone.

His thoughts were cut short when he fell himself tumbling to the ground. "Hieee-!" Tsuna was cut off as his face met concrete. He groaned as he picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his now sore nose.

_'I hope no one saw that'_ the brunet thought, taking a second to look around for anyone. That was when he noticed that he was only 3 houses down from his home.

Opening the gate and closing it behind his back, he could already hear running around and the screams of children/ Howver, before he could open the door it was slammed open and a flying cow child slammed into his face.

"L-Lambo!?" Tsuna tumbled a few feet back, struggling to keep his balance. "Welcome home, Dame-Tsuna." Recognizing the voice, he pried the small child off his face, who then ran back inside screaming nonsense. He met the gaze of the hitman in the doorway, opening his mouth to reply.

"Hello, Reborn." Tsuna said while rubbing his nose, walking through the door and closing it behind himself

"You're late, Dame-Tsuna. Mama's almost done dinner, and you haven't even started on your homework" Reborn huffed, looming over the poor brunet.

"I-It was my turn to clean up after school, a-and there was a big mess, and.. and..." the sky guardian tried to explain his, tripping over his words as Reborn leered down at him like he was prey. He was about to stutter back when warm lips were pressed against his in a quick kiss. Tsuna felt his face turn red, but shyly pushed back. Reborn pulled away, and before Tsuna could catch his breath Reborn whacked him over the head.

"Ow!" Tsuna hissed angrily, rubbing his head "What was that for?!"

"For being late" the hitman replied bluntly. Before Tsuna could protest, Nana's head popped out from around the corner. "Ah, Tsuna, you're finally back! Come in here, I need your help setting the table." Nana said, going back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Hiya!" Tsuna replied, trailing after his mother with a swift glance back at Reborn to see if he would stop him. When the hitman didn't make a move, he assumed that he was free for now, and so quickened his pace to catch up to his mom.

After helping out in the kitchen and setting the table, Nana called everyone down for dinner. It was fairly normal - Lampo trying to steal his food, I-pin attempting to calm him down, and in the end Reborn managing to take half his meal. After he'd finished he took his plat to the sink, thanked his mom, and went upstairs to his room to start on his homework.

After a few hours of work his mom knocked on the door, telling him his bath was ready. Tsuna grabbed a towel and a pair of pajamas on his way to the bathroom, not exactly taking his time, but not rushing either. In the bath, Tsuna couldn't help but think there had been something off since he left school.

_'Like staying at a place you know you're going to leave, or going to a place you don't want to be in but have to..'_ Tsuna tried fruitlessly to describe it, eventually not wanting to dwell on it any longer and pushing it to the back of his mind

"I'm sure its nothing." he mumbled to himself, twirling the necklace Reborn had given him for his birthday between his fingers. Reborn thought it was perfect for him, and it was, now he never took it off. It was a small orange marble enclosed in a net of silver metal that sat nicely around his neck. After a few minutes of soaking he pulled the plug, getting out of the bath, and dried off, changing into his pajamas, and brushed his teeth, making his way to his back to his room afterwards.

As he opened the door to his room, he sensed something waiting for him on the other side. When he saw Reborn sitting on his desk, looking at his math homework, Tsuna tensed up.

"You got 3 questions wrong, an investment." Reborn sighed, looking up from the paper. Tsuna felt relief wash over him at thous words. "But, 3 questions is still 3 questions, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn continued with a smirk that would rival that of the devil. Tsuna instantly felt dread run back through his veins.

"You're not going to bed until you get them right." the raven-hair said innocently.

"B-But-" Tsuna tried to protest before he was cut off.

"No buts, Dame-tsuna." Reborn replied with a childish pout, pointing Leon at him.

"F-Fine!" he exclaimed, stumbling over to his desk to retry the questions. After 20 minutes, Tsuna handed the paper back to Reborn.

"Hmm..." Reborn hummed looking them over. "Good, you got them all right this time." he said, sitting the paper down on the desk. Sighing in relief, the brunet looked at the clock. _'12:27am, definitely time to go to bed.'_ he thought, turning around to look at Reborn, who was now leaning against a wall.

"Are you leaving or are you staying?" the sky guardian asked.

"Leaving, there's somethings I still need to do." Reborn replied.

After Reborn had fully grown out, they had all realized something; there was no place for him to sleep, so he had to rent an apartment. Sometimes he would just sleep on the couch or (rarely) snuggle up with Tsuna, but he would still hang around the house to keep watch on Tsuna and eat Nana's cooking.

"I'll still be back in the morning to wake you up." Reborn smirked.

"Yeeaah." Tsuna replied sarcastically.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "When did you get all cocky?" he asked.

"I don't know" the brunet laughed, plopping down on his bed. "May I have a good night kiss?" he asked with large, fake, teary eyes.

Reborn rolled his eyes, walking back over to the brunet and putting his hat on the nightstand. "You asked for it" he replied, bending down and pining the brunets hands over his head before smashing their lips together.

Tsuna squeaked back in surprise, not expecting the sudden roughness. He felt Reborns tongue on his lips asking for entrance, and of course he gladly let him in. H plunged his tongue into the warm crevice he knew by heart now, liking the way the cute brunet moaned and arched into the kiss. Reborn pulled away with a string of saliva connecting them for a few heartbeats, leaving the brunet breathless.

"Now go to bed, Dame-Tsuna." the hitman murmured, getting back up and grabbing his hat off the nightstand, wiping the drool off his face.

"G-Good night, Reborn." Tsuna stammered.

"Night." Reborn replied, walking out of the room without another word.

Tsuna layed back down in his bed trying to slow his racing heart. Thoughts of the days events triggered the feeling to rise up again, and with a frown, Tsuna closed his eyes.

_'I hope nothing happens tomorrow...' _was his last thought before he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

**Authors note**

This is my first fanfiction please be kind, I'v had this idea in my head of a while and I would not let this one rot away in my head like all the other.

please forgive me for my grammar and spelling, I hope I didn't spell any name wrong, I suck at explaining thing so the being mite look like crap.

I'll start on the first chapter as son as I can.

It would make me happy if you reviewed and tell me how I did.

thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Ah finally got it done! I hope you enjoy the fist chapter, please forgive me if theres any grammer or spelling mistaks.

I'm sorry if any one seems OOC please tell me if any one is cause I found Reborn really hard to wright aghhh!

**Warnings**: A little beating, some swaring

**Summary**: What happens wen Tsuna disappears one day, and everyone is left to wait, with so many unanswered questions Reborn will have to be left in the dark and wait for a sign from his lover, something he dose not like doing.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of the characters

\(' U ')_enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Get up Dame-Tsuna" Was the first thing he heard, before he felt something slam into his head, Tsuna shot up out of bed squirming around in shock clenching his head.  
"Oow-owwwww!" he screeched "Cant you wake me up normally!" the brunet flamed.

"Not inlet you start walking on time" Reborn smirked, walking out of the room.  
Tsuna huffed angrily, tossing the blankets over to get up, but before he was able to get up his hyper intuition sparked, he felt his heart increase in speed and his senses focus, but as fast as it came it was gone.

_'What was that?'_

Tsuna questioned himself,  
_'is something going to happen today?'_ he thought, then Tsuna looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

"HEIIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed, completely forgetting about his little panic attack.

"I'm going to be so late!" Tsuna yelled, wiping his cloths on graded his school bag with his pills and gloves and swiping his Vongola ring stuffing it in his pant pocket, and making a quick pit stop at the bathroom. Running down the stairs tripping on the second to lasted one like always, rounded the corner to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted him, "Good morning." Tsuna replayed, glancing around the table for a peace of food to grad, deciding on a slice of toasted, grading a piece off the table and rushing for the door "Bye! Going to school!" he side quickly running out the door and slammed it behind him, jumping strait over the gate and sprinted down the street.

Shoving the toast down his throat making quicker time down the road, hoping to make it before the bell but with his bad lucky, he had fallen one minute short. Tsuna stopped right before the gates of Namimori High School, crouching down against the wall to catch his breath, the brunet peered around the corner for any signs of the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

Deeming it clear, Tsuna emerged from around the corner and fasted walked strait to the front doors.

_'Looks like I'm in the clear'_ Tsuna thought a few feet away from the doors.

"Where do you think your going herbivores." A cold voice side from behind him

_'Nooooooooooo!'_ Tsuna mentally screamed, ignoring the obvious threat from his cloud guardian looming over him the brunet dashed into the school.  
"I'll bite you to death"

Hibari side angered at being ignored , ran after Tsuna.  
Tsuna ran around the school like an idiot away from Hibari, almost getting cot a few time. Rounding a corner to the east side of the school, running down the hall quickly looking into each class room, finding an empty room he stopped in front of it, and looked down the hall he came from, the skylark wasn't around the corner yet but herd his fast footsteps approaching. Quickly opening the door and closing it behind himself making sure not to slam it, crouching down so he wasn't in sit from the door window.

Letting the breath he didn't know he was holding as he heard Hibari's footsteps pass the door with out stopping, relaxing as he listen to the footsteps fad off. Peaking out of the door jest to make sure, he tiptoed away hoping not to run into Hibari again.  
Finely making it to class 15 minuets late, standing in front of the door sighing, opening the door all eyes turned to him, Gokudera instantly shot up "Juudaimi!" he yelled, the teacher glared at him "Sit down Gokudera!" the teacher angrily order, Gokudera gave a dirty look back but sat down grumbling, the teacher turned back to Tsuna still standing in the door way "I'm not surprised" the teacher mummer under his breath but Tsuna heard it.

"Well get to your set" He side not even bothering to scold him. Tsuna hurried to his set some of the students snicker as he pasted, the brunet sat down and graded his books out of his bag.  
"Morning Tsuna." Yamamoto side " Good morning Juudaimi!" Gokudera also side "Morning" Tsuna replayed with a smile, Yamamoto looked like he wanted to say more but was cut off as the teacher cleared his throat.  
"For being late Dame-Tsuna why don't you come up and solve this question." the teacher side from a cross the room, Tsuna cursed his bad luck.

"Oh no!" Nana side holding the lunch she had made early in the morning for her son, that was left forgotten on the counter, she didn't have time to head to his school and drop it of for him, she has to take the kids to there school.  
"I'll tack it to him Mama." Reborn side siting at the table drinking his espresso, Nana looked at him bit surprised "Are you sure Reborn?" she side not wanting to burden him "Don't worry about it I'll head down at lunch and hand it to him" Reborn replied "Thank you reborn!" Nana side grading her keys and purse and heading to the door were Lamdo, I-pin and Futta were waiting with there cots and shoes on "Gahahaha I cant wait to go to school and play out side in the mud puddles!" Lamdo yelled running around in circles with his backpack on. "But Lambo it hasn't rain there be no puddles" I-pin side in broken Japanese, the cow chilled stopped running in realizing "Gahhhh!" he yelled freaking out.  
"Bye Reborn!" Nana side walking out the door nudging the kids out the door.  
He gave them a good bye and went back to reading the paper, but something was bugging him.  
Reborn frowned putting down the paper, he knew that the kids and Nana would be ok, but something was off, he had a gut feeling and his gut was never wrong. Getting up he walked to the window pushing the curtains to the side too per outside,  
he narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this feeling.

"Oh no!" Tsuna side rumbling through his bag, "What is it Tsuna?" Yamamoto side looking up from his lunch.

_'I mused of forgot to grab it this morning'_  
The brunet sign setting back down facing his friends.  
"I forgot to pack my lunch this morning" Tsuna replied pouting, "You can have my lunch Juudaimi!" Gokudera yelled almost shoving his lunch into Tsuna's face, "Yeah we can all share are lunches with Tsuna" Yamamoto added with a smile " Juudaimi doesn't need your stupid lunch baseball freak!" Gokudera flamed at Yamamoto, the rain guardian jest laughed at him.  
"You can have some of my chips Boss" Chrome side shyly offering her chip bag to him,  
"no no I'm ok, I'm fine guy I'll jest-" Tsuna was cut off as he felt some thing hard and flat plop on his head,  
"Chaos."  
Not expecting the voice but redesigned it altogether, the brunet jerked forward and twisted his body, looking up from the concert floor at a vary tall raven-haired.  
"R-Reborn!" Tsuna side stuttering

"The one and only." The hitman mocked with his lunch in his hand smirking "Nana wanted me to give this to you" he handed the bento to him, Tsuna beamed.  
"Thanks Reborn!" he side grabbing his chopsticks, unwrapped it and opened the top ready to dig in, but then he noticed that haft was missing,

"You eat haft of it!" he yelled at the hitman, Reborn chuckled at him. "You should know me better Dame-Tsuna" he replied evilly, the brunet huffed.  
"You can have mine!" the storm guardian side again "I-Its ok Gokudera, guys" he side not wanting to burden his friends, Gokudera looked bit disappointed but backed off. Tsuna picked his chopsticks back up again and turned to his lunch ready to eat what was left of it, but was stopped.  
"I need to talk to you" Reborn side grasping the boy by the back of the collar and dragged him to the other side of the roof top, by some miracle his lunch landed safely without spilling any thing.

The three left behind guardians gave each other confused looks.  
Tsuna struggled but didn't protest hearing the slit serious ton in the hitman words, he stopped walking sightly out of view from the others, finally letting the brunet go, Tsuna sat up rubbing his neck and fixing his shirt "What is it?" Tsuna asked grumpily, getting up and dusting himself of.  
"If something going to happen Tsuna you should tell me" the hitman side seriously Tsuna looked at him confusingly not caching the hint, Reborn signed "Has your intuition felt any thing today" He side Tsuna made the 'o' face understanding the question, thinking back on his classes he hadn't felt any thing "No I haven't felt any thing" he replied shaking his head looking back up at the hitman. "Are you sure?" Reborn question more. "Yea" he side nodding thou he felt liked had missed something, Reborn sighed.

"I have to go then" he side turning around on his heals and walking away, Tsuna was about to say something but it was cot on his throat, his eyes started to sting.  
_'Why do I feel like crying'_

He thought looking at his hands feeling strange, he snapped his eyes back up not wanting the hitman slip away with out saying something, he felt his voice back on his throat but all that came out was a happy goodbye "Goodbye!" Tsuna waved stupidly even thou the hitmans back was facing him, reborn jest simple raised his arm in acknowledgement and walked back into the school.  
If only he had turned around and seen Tsuna teary eyes.

"I cant believe they made me clean the gym and the classroom today, I did the classroom yesterday!" Tsuna complained to himself, a bit pissed at being roped in for cleaning the classroom and gym by himself! He signed his breath turning into small white clouds, it was now late and the sky dark with stars 'its only 7:43 and the stars are already out' the brunet thoughts looking up at the stars the managed to shine thou the city's lights.

_'and I'm probably missed dinner'_ he thought as his stomach felt empty and hollow.  
Tsuna kept walking but stopped at four way road.

_'Maybe I could get a snack to hold me off, there's a convenient store down this road'_

He turned right onto the main road, and that's wen he felt his blood turn cold, there were no cars or people on the street, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he kept walking despite the creepiness, the store was jest around the corner at the end of the block, 'I'll jest phone mom to pick me up wen I get there' his intuition was making protested, but he kept pushing forward. The brunet looked over his shoulder looking at the way he had came, he gulped it looked a lot darker and creepy then before, he decided to forces on the road ahead.

_'Half way'_ He side in his mind, gulping nervelessly, he pressed forward holding his breath and quickening his pasted, as he got closer to the corner _'Almost there'_ the brunet reminded himself.  
Finally he made it, signing he rounded the corner and frozen.

Blood completely drained from his face, breath hitched, his intuition was screaming wrong in his head, the store lights were off, it was closed.

It as like his body was frozen, a silent terror slowly swept in, a hand shot out from behind him ,_ 'What?'_ he was so shocked he didn't sense any one, he hardly had time to reacted as a clothed hand was shoved into his face.  
_'Chloroform'_ the rag reeked of it, he struggled blindly against his attacker trying desperately to not breath it in failing a few time. The brunet stopped moving his head pounding, he needed to calm down. Raised his foot and slammed his heal with all his strength onto the persons foot.  
He heard cracking and he felled his attacker tensed and the grip on him loosened, struggling he got out the hold and started to run he only got ten feet before his world shifted and spun, black spots appeared on his vision, he felt himself stumble and hit the ground all strength leaving his body.  
His world wouldn't stop spinning every time he tried to get up but his limbs couldn't hold his weight, he could hear voices and sounds of a car pulling up.  
_'Damn it! I cant do anything' _

He thought losing hope _'Wait my gloves!'_ he remember there were in his school bag, Damn it he dropped it during the scuffle witch was back their.

Suddenly a boot was pushing his head into the concrete painfully, he felt his cheek rip into the jagged ground, he moaned in pain his head pounded, the boot was raised off his head, tsuna almost felt relieved, but then a sharp kick landed right square on the side of his face. He almost passed out right there.

Who ever jest kicked him in the face graded him by the collar lifting the brunet off the ground. His head pounded like a sledgehammer in his skull and he almost got sick. His feet were being dragged on the concert the brunet felt himself being throw and land on something hard, his head hitting it first.  
He heard a loud bang that rang in his ears, and a rumble of a car engine, _'I need to get away'_ he tried to open his eyes but all he saw was black,_ 'No'_ he thought before falling unconscious.  
_'Reborn...'_

**_To Be Continued _**

* * *

**Ending Note**

I hope you like cliffhangers cause I **_love_ **cliffhangers!

I didn't end this the way I wanted I had a different Idea of what was going to go down but its ok

aghhhh guys what do I name this fic there too meany story's titled The Lost Sky, something sad with sky in it, along the same lines.


End file.
